Compassion, Bones, Compassion
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: Booth and Bones have an arguement about how Bones is just not sensitive enough to be kind to families of the victims she deals with. What will happen? Booth, of course, must apologize! BBish, I s'pose. ENJOY! R


**Chapter 1**

"Bones. Shut up." Hissed Booth, hiding his mouth with his hand so Mrs. Allen wouldn't see. Mrs. Allen had recently lost her beloved husband and Booth didn't want Bones to sound so insensitive. Well. By 'lost' he meant her husband had been cut all over his body in big deep gashes, and bled to death.

Which was, in fact, why they were there. You may be wondering, what's Bones doing here? Isn't this a murder for the police? Well. It _would_ be, except for the fact that by 'recently', he meant fifty years ago. And that the body was, obviously, reduced to bones, having rotted away in a sewer for the past half a century.

"What? Why?" said Bones, sounding clueless.

"You can't ask a widow whether or not she was sleeping with other men during her husband's _life._"

"Well, it's a valid question." She said loudly enough for the whole country to hear.

"Would you keep it _down?_" he hissed again. Typical Bones. He rolled his eyes inwardly. Good thing Mrs. Allen was half deaf. Bone's extremely loud voice would not bother her in the least.

"Why?" she asked again.

"Well, for one, I don't want the whole world to know that we're working on a homicide case from _fifty years ago._"

Bones opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by two things. One, by Booth's warning glare. And two, by Mrs. Allen's polite "Will that be all? I have to return to my grandson. He's too young to be left on his own for so long, you know." She smiled apologetically.

Booth liked this kind of person. Polite. Cooperative. Reasonable. Everything that Bones wasn't. But then why did he like her so much? She was one of his closest friends. Why did he enjoy her company as much as he did, when they had absolutely nothing in common, and the world to argue about?

"Of course, ma'am. We'll come back to you if we have any questions." He said politely.

She nodded before turning and leaving. He silenced Bones' protest by nudging her with his elbow. Hard.

--

Once back at the lab, when they were done having their glaring contest/I'm not talking to you, hahahahah! contest, Bones said "Why didn't you let me finish asking my questions?"

"Bones, she's an old lady. You can't interrogate her like that! And you have to have an air of _sympathy_. As if you actually care that her husband _died,_ a fact that she's been living with for fifty years, but still having to know that his body wasn't found and that he wouldn't rest in peace. Maybe you could _try_ that sometime."

There was silence. Then Angela interrupted with a cheeky grin. "Look, Jack, their first lovers' spat. Isn't it cute?"

It was then they realized that Angela, Hodgins, Zack and Cam were sitting there, watching them. It was somewhat creepy.

"Booth. I do care." She ignored the rest of the team. "You know I care."

"Then you have to show it! I know you care, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep down, but those people _don't!_"

"You know, as strange as it sounds, for once, Booth kind of has a point." Said Cam, thoughtfully. "I mean, if he hadn't just said it, I would think that you distanced yourself from all the victims and their families and didn't care at all. No offense. The way you communicate, and respond when you see the bodies, it's so indifferent, it worries me."

Bones just stared. Booth glared at her for saying 'for once' he kind of had a point. He made brilliant points. All the time. Hmph. So there.

Zack decided to play therapist. "Now, what appears to be the problem?" he asked calmly standing between them like a mediator of sorts.

They ignored him. He looked somewhat disappointed that his possible future profession as a couples' therapist had failed. Miserably.

"Bones, you really _have_ to be more…I don't know. Oh, how about _compassionate?_" Booth was venting out months of frustration and speculation as to why Bones was so different from the rest of the human species.

"Yeah, Booth? Let's see your parents walk out on you when you're fifteen and see how compassionate _you _turn out to be." She said, growing agitated.

There was silence. Bones had never gotten this close to telling anyone how deeply her parents leaving had affected her. Even Booth looked momentarily stupefied, his jaw dropped.

"Look, Bones," he started after a moment, but she was gone. Stormed off.

Angela went somewhat nuts. Her pink, pouty lips slightly open, her dark eyes ablaze, she jabbed Booth in the chest with a pointy fingernail and said "Go and apologize, Booth."

"I-" he tried, but was cut off.

"I don't wanna hear it! Don't argue with me," Jab. "Brennan is my friend and right" Jab. "now," Jab. "she's really upset, so I expect you" Jab. "to go there, right now, and find her, and a" Jab. "pol" Jab. "o". Jab. "gize. Got it?" Jab. Booth thought he might have to go to the hospital with a fractured rib before he could do any of that, but he said, instead, "I know, Ange. I was just going to do that, if you hadn't given me a broken rib."

She looked embarrassed. "Yes, well, how was I to know that?"

"I tried to tell you…"

"GO!"

"Alright, alright." He said, holding up his hands in surrender before walking out.

"Wow, Ange, you're so sexy when you're angry," said Hodgins, sounding awed and promptly started making out with her.

Cam looked on in disgust and said "Get a room." Zack appeared to be in his own world.

Seeing as they weren't going anywhere, Cam grabbed Zack's arm and dragged him away from the "rapidly losing a lot of weight in clothes" couple.

--

_So, how was it? I'm planning to make it a two-shot, maybe three, so keep reading! I know I've not written for a while now, but I had my exams and all, so loadsastress! ____ Anyhoo, they're over now, so you can expect me to be writing much more frequently. I hope you enjoyed this chappie! NOW REVIEW!!! (: _


End file.
